Stole My Heart LxN
by Ale Sahra
Summary: Cuando Len Kagamine vuelve a su amado país, volverá a ver a su familia, pero ¿podra recordar a aquella chica que dejo en el pasado cuando se reencuentre con ella? LenXNeru
1. Chapter 1: Banana

Siempre he querido escribir un fic de mi pareja favorita de Vocaloid, no recuerdo porque me empiezo a gustar, pero los adoro a ambos, así que decidí intentarlo aunque sea una vez (espero sean mas).

**Disclaimer:** Ni Vocaloid, ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad, solo la historia me pertenece, producto de mi imaginación Todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños...

* * *

CAPITULO 1: BANANA

Un rubio de ojos azules miraba por la ventana de un avión, la nieve caía allá, en el exterior, sin poder tocar su blanca piel.

-Al fin, volveré a casa-. Suspiro.

Len Kagamine se encontraba en un vuelo de regreso a su hogar, Japón. Había pasado diez años de su vida en Estados Unidos. Su hermana gemela, Rin Kagamine, había permanecido en Japón a diferencia de él. Ella se había quedado con su madre en su país de origen, en cambio el chico había viajado con su padre a América, sin embargo su hermana lo iba a visitar cada vez que llegaban las vacaciones.

Después de tanto tiempo y de haber terminado el 2do año de preparatoria, Len volvía a su casa para estudiar el último año en su país natal. Estaba tan emocionado de volver, ahora podría estar con su hermana como él quería y tal vez solo tal vez, la volvería a encontrar a ella… aunque lo creía algo más que imposible.

El estaba viajando solo. Su padre decidió quedarse en Estados Unidos, él y su madre se habían separado desde hace ya unos años, tal vez había sido la distancia. Aun así el se mantuvo en contacto con Rin y con su madre.

"Atención, a las personas con destino a la ciudad de Gekido, el tren viene con un retraso de 10 minutos debido a la nieve en las vías, por favor disculpe las molestias". Se oía una voz en la estación de trenes de Tokyo.

Aun faltaban unas horas para llegar a su hogar. Seguramente Rin y su madre deben estarlo esperando ya, pensó Len.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, el tren que Len debía tomar se aproximaba a la estación. Por fin llego a la parada. Len tomo sus maletas y subió al tren, encontró un lugar vacio al lado de una joven rubia.

Las puertas se cerraron. El tren empezó su marcha hacia su destino.

Pasaron tres horas, su acompañante aun no se bajaba, parecía que seguiría hasta el final del camino. Esa chica era rara, no dejo su celular ni un segundo del viaje.

Después de un rato Len empezó a notar algo.

Se oyó un ruido extraño… provenía de su estomago.

La rubia volteo a verlo.

-Oh, vaya, parece que tengo hambre-. Dijo Len poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza, en modo de disculpa, estaba un poco apenado.

La chica volvió a ver a la pantalla del celular. Parecía que no le había importado en lo mas mínimo. Pero de pronto, del bolso que llevaba en sus piernas, saco una banana, la pelo, y empezó a comérsela.

Len la miraba absorto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada la chica? Se pregunto. En sima era una banana, ¡su comida favorita! Vaya tino que tenia.

-Eh… me pregunto, si ¿me podrías dar un poco de eso?-. Pregunto Len. Vaya que tenía hambre, como para pedirle comida a un desconocido, no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo.

La rubia volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia él. Se dio cuenta, Len la miro también. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras daba otro mordisco. Pero que…

-Tus ojos son do-dorados-. Dijo Len sin preguntar.

La chica parecía enojada ante ese comentario, su cara adopto un color rojizo.

-No es algo que te importe, ¡baka!-. Grito la chica. Esto sorprendió a Len, y aun mas a los otros pasajeros.

-Claro que no-. Respondió Len ofendido, y volteo hacia el otro lado del tren.

Se escucho al altavoz decir la siguiente parada, pero Len no la escucho de lo enojado que estaba. El tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. La chica malhumorada que iba al lado de él se levanto y salió por la puerta que estaba justo en frente de ellos. Solo así Len volteo la cabeza, en un momento bajo su mirada hacia donde se sentaba aquella chica.

¡Había una banana completa en ese lugar!

¿Ella la dejo para mí? Se pregunto Len.

El chico volteo solo para ver su cabello rubio recogido por una cola de lado alejarse del tren.

"A todos los pasajeros, favor de volver a sus asientos, reanudaremos el viaje en momentos, gracias" se oía la bocina.

-¡Oye, espera!-. Grito Len, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida. Lastimosamente choco con la puerta que se había cerrado en ese momento.

-¡Ay! Eso dolió… hey no espera-. Dijo Len al ver como el tren comenzaba a avanzar. Pero obviamente el tren no paro por sus suplicas. Volteo a ver la fruta que estaba en el asiento, se levanto y se sentó a comer. Era lo más delicioso que había comido nunca, y el que creía que era una mala persona.

-Y ni siquiera pude, saber su nombre-. Suspiro Len mientras daba otro mordisco.

CAPITULO 2:

-¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeen!-. Gritaba una chica de cabello rubio corriendo por la estación de trenes.

Rin Kagamine corria hacia su hermano. Tenia mas de un año de no verlo, ya que en las ultimas vacaciones no pudo ir a visitarlo.

-Rin-. Dijo feliz Len, al abrazar a su hermana.

-Bienvenido a casa-. Dijo su madre.

-He vuelto, mama, Rin-. Respondió Len.

-Vamos, seguro has de tener hambre, fue un largo viaje, te cocine algo delicioso-.

-En realidad, no mucha-. Dijo Len recordando lo sucedido con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu rechazando la comida? Bien… ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con mi hermano?-. pregunto una extrañada Rin.

Los tres rieron ante su broma.


	2. Chapter 2: PHONE

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic, es casi lo mismo que el capitulo 1 solo que en la versión de Neru. Disfruten.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: PHONE

Una rubia de cabello largo subía contenta al tren que le correspondía para ir a la ciudad de Gekido. Neru Akita regresaba de haber ido a visitar a su amiga Teto Kasane, quien se había cambiado de ciudad por motivos familiares. Ella la había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de verano en la gran ciudad de Tokio, y la chica contenta acepto. También había invitado a su amiga Rin Kagamine, pero no pudo ir debido a que su hermano volvía de algún lugar muy lejano que se olvido mencionar y quería recibirlo cuando el llegara, tal vez hubiera invitado a Haku y a Dell pero a Teto le desagradaban ambos.

-Ten esto de mi parte, es un regalo especial-. Le dijo Teto, sacando de su bolsa un manojo de bananas.

-¿Bananas? ¿En serio?-. Pregunto Neru, desconcertada recibiendo tal obsequio.

-Sí, es que me recuerdan a tu cabello, jaja-. Se burlo Teto.

-¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como un cumplido?-. Pregunto la rubia.

-Solo tómalas y ya. Quien sabe a lo mejor pueden servirte para algo-. Sugirió la peli rosa.

-Si claro, para cuando tenga hambre-. Sonrió Neru.

-Que tengas buen viaje de regreso Neru-chan-. Se despedía Teto en la estación de trenes de su amiga. Solo Dios sabría cuando volvería a verla.

Neru se sentó en un lugar junto a la ventana, por suerte parecía que viajaría sola durante el transcurso, ya que nadie había llegado a sentarse junto a ella. A Neru nunca le habían gustado los espacios públicos, tanta gente le producía escalofríos, no sabía porque pero siempre ocurría. Estaba aliviada que esta vez, podría disfrutar del viaje ella sola. Miro su reloj, eran las 7:25 am. Seguramente Nero, su hermano aun estaría dormido a esta hora. Solo esperaba que se despertara a tiempo para ir por ella.

Después de esperar diez minutos el tren estaba a punto de partir. De pronto un chico alto, de cabello rubio, se sentó al lado de ella.

"Demonios" pensó Neru "sabía que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad" al saber que no estaría sola durante el viaje.

Le molestaba la sola presencia de ese chico. Así que saco su celular. Pensó quien podría estar despierto a esta hora, probablemente nadie, pero no es algo que le importara. Busco entre sus contactos, seguro Haku estaría aun con resaca.

Haku Yowane era por más la mejor amiga de Neru. Aunque eran de personalidades totalmente distintas lograron llevar una relación de amistad. Neru es mejor amiga del hermano de Haku, Dell. Así que así empezaron su amistad. Un defecto que Haku tenía es que acostumbraba a tomar y embriagarse con bastante frecuencia y más durante las vacaciones. A veces tanto Dell como Neru tenían que tratar con su locura al estar en ese estado. Y créanlo no es algo muy bueno de ver, Haku ebria era algo… rara.

Neru decidió mandarle un mensaje y ver si estaba despierta:

NERU: Stas dspierta? -.-

HAKU: Aora lo stoy grax a alguien ¬¬

NERU: Dbrias agradcr iio estoi metida en un tren cn un tipo X qe me da hackeka. T.T

HAKU: Sta wapo? Pff ando cn resaca xD

NERU: No lo c no m e fijado e.e Resak? Tu? Cuando? xD

HAKU: Hahaha xD Dell t xtraña o eso m ha dixo. Anda prdido sin ti.

NERU: Pff dile qe no se suicide xD

HAKU: Hahaha tratare… oiie me voii kiero dormir otro medio dia.

NERU: Okaii biie al rato me paso x tu casa cn Nero.

HAKU: OK, Chao

Pues, terminada la conversación Neru no sabía que hacer. Por suerte du teléfono sonó con otro mensaje ¿Qué se le abra olvidado decirme a Haku? Se pregunto. Pero el mensaje no era de Haku sino de Rin.

RIN: Hey iia iiegaste de la casa de Teto?

NERU: Nop stoii camino a casa, en el tren qe hacs tu dspierta a sta ora?

RIN: Hahah raro no? xD Ps me lvant tmprano para ir a recibir a mi brother xD

NERU: Aun no iiega? Pensaba qe iia stariia aiia… al fin podre conocr al famoso gemelo xDD

RIN: Siiii! Ese baka iiega hoii, te lo prsentare el lunes, estará n nuestra clase xD

NERU: Oh vaiia weno no es qe en vrdd me interese conocerlo pero si es tu gemelo… e.e deberíamos hacer una qe otra broma x ahí no crees?

RIN: T refieres a intercambiarnos? Hahaha Neru malvada… pero ia había pensado n eso.. solo falta qe el acpte hahah.

NERU: Tu ntp sii no kiere lo obligamos ;D

RIN: Jojojojo x eso soii tu fan xD sale ns vmos mi mama kiere qe la aiiud a hacr la comida para el biie biie.

NERU: Biie.

Bien, Neru no debía despertar a nadie más, pero ahora se había quedado sin nada que hacer. Se dio cuenta que el chico de al lado la miraba mucho. En un momento escucho un ruido extraño era de… ¿hambre? Pero no venía de ella, sino del chico de al lado. Volteo a verlo, el tenia una cara apenada, un poco sonrojado.

-Oh, vaya, parece que tengo hambre-. Dijo el chico poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Neru no tuvo ninguna reacción. Oh era cierto, ella traía comida en su mochila. ¿Debería ofrecerle una banana? No, ese no era su estilo, darle bananas a un desconocido definitivamente no era su estilo, pero pobre chico… decidió sacar una banana de su bolso y dársela, pero al momento de sacarla, se arrepintió y prefirió comerla ella. El muchacho la miraba con el más grande deseo por su bocadillo, parecía que la boca se le hacía agua.

-Eh… me pregunto, si ¿me podrías dar un poco de eso?-. Pregunto el chico.

Neru no sabía que responder, así que hizo su mejor cara de póker y negó mientras daba otro mordisco.

Aquel muchacho no aparto sus ojos de ella. De hecho miraba directo a los ojos de Neru. "Oh rayos" pensó Neru "ya se dio cuenta".

-Tus ojos son do-dorados-. Dijo el chico sin preguntar.

¡Oh demonios! ¿Qué problema tenia la humanidad con sus ojos? Todos siempre se comportaban extrañados por su color de ojos. Estaba bien que el dorado no era un color normal de ojos de las personas pero… ¿A quién diablos le importaba? Era una herencia familiar, tanto Nero como ella, como su padre tenían ese color de ojos. Esa cara que mostraban todos al darse cuenta, la irritaba de una manera incontrolable.

-No es algo que te importe, ¡baka!-. Grito Neru. Esto sorprendió al muchacho y varios pasajeros voltearon a verla. No era algo que le importara, estaba molesta.

-Claro que no-. Respondió él ofendido, y volteo hacia el otro lado del tren. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Se escucho al altavoz decir la siguiente parada, la ciudad de Gekido. Esa era la parada de Neru. ¿Debía bajarse solo así? Bueno el chico moría de hambre y ella tenía comida, y su comentario en si no tenía nada de malo. No sabía si darle la banana o no. Las puertas se abrieron y Neru decidió dejar en su asiento una banana sin que él se diera cuenta y bajo lo más rápido posible del tren sin mirar atrás. El tren se marchaba a sus espaldas y ella se sentía bien de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Ella continúo su camino. No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a su hermano, venia corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla de lo más fuerte. Ella le correspondió, Nero era de las pocas personas con las que se permitía ser ella misma. Realmente lo había extrañado, era como su otra mitad, a pesar que no eran algo así como gemelos, se llevaban realmente bien.

-Bienvenida Neru-. Nero la saludo, el nunca le llamaba hermana en su presencia, no sabía porque, pero no le molestaba, ella hacía lo mismo.

-He vuelto Nero-. Dijo Neru sonriendo en su pecho.

* * *

Bien y ahí esta. Por favor comenten y díganme que les parece. Es mi primer fic así que acepto las criticas. En los diálogos de mensajes de texto escribí como yo escribo en el chat ya saben todo horrible jaja. Bueno GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Chapter 3: EVENTOS

Aquí esta el capitulo 3 disfruten :D

* * *

CAPITULO 3: EVENTOS

-Entonces ¿no vas Len?-. Le pregunto Rin a su gemelo.

-No, esta vez paso. Prefiero quedarme en casa, mañana es mi primer día y quiero dormir temprano-. Mintió Len.

El quería ir con ella, pero el necesitaba descansar del largo viaje que había hecho, y además quería averiguar otra cosa, algo que aun no quería decirle a Rin.

-Bien entonces me voy, nos vemos-. Se despidió su hermana.

La verdad era que, Len hace mucho tiempo, cuando era apenas un niño, tuvo un encuentro con alguien, alguien cuyo rostro olvido. Len no podía recordar bien que había sucedido, ni como había ocurrido la situación, solo recordaba cabello dorado y nieve. Lo que el quería averiguar, era quien había sido esa persona, que había pasado, porque tomaba tanta importancia para el.

Desde que había sucedido no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, aunque no sabía en qué momento lo olvido, el nunca había dejado de pensar en esa persona. Necesitaba saber quién era, y el volver a Japón tal vez le podría hacer descubrir la verdad de aquel día.

El chico bajo a la cocina y tomo una banana, eran las 9:30 de la noche y él tenia sueño, tal vez por el largo viaje, subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama. Su madre estaba ya dormida, y Rin había ido a visitar a una amiga que había llegado de un viaje.

Cerró sus ojos trato de recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

-Veamos… -. Se dijo Len a sí mismo.

Recordó lo que podía.

El tenía alrededor de 7 años, había nieve, nieve por todas partes. Rin había estado con él, o al menos, eso le parecía. En algún momento, algo ocurrió, pero no sabía, no podía… ¿Qué había sido?

-Aaarg, me fastidia no poder recordar-. Pronuncio Len.

"Plop, plop". Se oyó un ruido. Len volteo a ver que era, no supo de donde venia. "Plop, plop". Se volvió a escuchar. Len se levanto y camino hacia la ventana que estaba cerrada y con la cortina corrida. Tal vez era alguien tratando de entrar o algo así. Corrió la cortina hacia el otro lado y abrió la ventana, pero para su sorpresa no había nada. Len suspiro y se inclino hacia atrás.

De pronto algo como una ráfaga salto sobre él. Len dio un grito y cayó al suelo. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que vio fue un gato. Era un gato pequeño, apenas unos meses supuso. Era color blanco, tenia los ojos azules. Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro, un momento extraño pensó Len. Pero después de unos segundos el gatito comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra el cuello del chico.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. –dijo Len tomando al gato y poniéndolo en su regazo. El gatito solo se frotaba contra el maullando cariñosamente.

-Parece que no tienes dueño, no llevas collar-. Dijo Len.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió inesperadamente. Una madre preocupada entraba por ella sin haber tocado antes.

-Len, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunto su madre angustiada por el grito que hizo hace unos minutos.

-Estoy bien mama. Es solo que este gatito entro por la ventana y me sorprendió-. Le calmo el rubio.

-Oh, pero que cosa más hermosa tienes ahí. ¿De dónde habrá venido?-. Pregunto la mamá.

-No lo se, no creo que tenga dueño ya que no tiene collar. Aunque no se ve mal cuidado-. Dijo el chico.

-Entonces debemos quedárnoslo. Si alguien lo busca, entonces lo entregaremos, pero no podemos dejarlo solo alla fuera-.

-Está bien mamá. Creo que Rin se alegrara-. Dijo Len.

-Le traeré algo de leche-. Dijo su madre retirándose.

Después de eso, alimentaron al gatito, quien al terminar de comer se subió a la cama de Len y comenzó a dormir. Al principio Len no estuvo de acuerdo pero luego de que su madre lo convenciera, dejo que el animalito durmiera con él.

Tanto su madre como él se fueron a la cama. Len comenzó a querer recordar de nuevo que era lo que había pasado pero luego de cerrar los ojos, no supo cuando quedo dormido.

-Leeeeeeeen, ya es hora de levantarse, es el primer día de clases-. El rubio escuchaba la voz de su hermana, desde algún lugar de la casa.

-Oh, es cierto, me tengo que levantar-. Se dijo Len a sí mismo. Con esas palabras el rubio se arreglo para ir a la escuela y bajo a tomar el desayuno. Su hermana estaba ya sentada en el comedor, dándole pequeños trozos de jamón al pequeño gatito, mientras ella comía un sándwich.

-Vaya, había olvidado que el gatito estaba aquí-. Menciono Len.

-Sí, que suerte. Esta mañana me sorprendió mucho verla, ya mamá me conto que se encariño contigo-. Dijo Rin.

-Si bueno, en realidad no se qué paso, solo entro por la ventana-. Explico Len mientras comía su desayuno que consistía en pan tostado con mermelada, leche y una banana.

-Pero es mucha suerte que una gatita tan linda viniera parar a nuestra casa. Es tan kawaii ¿no lo crees? sonrió Rin a su hermano.

-Supongo pero ¿dijiste gatita? ¿Es mujer?-. Pregunto Len.

-Es hembra. Tal vez por eso le gustas, ha de estar enamorada de ti-. Se burlo Rin.

-¿Un gato? Estás loca Rin-. Respondió Len.

-Loco tu, que no puedes distinguir entre un gato y una gata-. Le saco la lengua Rin.

-Ya, ya, dejen de pelear. Y apresúrense que ya llego el autobús por ustedes-. Les recordó su mamá.

-Oh, rayos, hoy llego temprano-. Dijo Rin mientras se tomaba lo último de su jugo de naranja.

-Adiós mamá-. Se despidió Len.

-Adiós mamá, cuidas a la bolita de pelos-. Se despidió Rin.

Ambos tomaron sus mochilas y subieron al autobús. Al recorrer el pasillo del mismo, Len sentía la mirada de todos y muchas chicas le ofrecían sentarse junto a ellas, algo que le parecía a Len algo incomodo, tenía que rechazar todas las propuestas o Rin se enojaría.

Rin se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a ver a las chicas con cara de "cálmense perras, él viene conmigo" y al instante las pobres chicas volteaban a otro lado y dejaban a Len.

-Gracias Rin-. Le susurro Len.

Se sentaron en la parte trasera del autobús, Rin junto a la ventana y Len tenía aun lugares disponibles a su lado izquierdo.

-Muero por que conozcas a mis amigos. Todos son muy buenas personas, seguro te caerán bien-. Venia canturreando Rin. Len estaba impaciente por conocerlos ¿les caería bien?

Luego de dos paradas de autobús, el transporte se paro, frente a una casa amarilla.

-Oh, vaya aquí se suben los hermanos Akita. Aquí es donde vine anoche Len, ambos son muy buenos amigos míos, espero que te agraden-. Dijo Rin.

De esa casa, se subieron un par de hermanos. Ambos rubios y vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela, el chico era más alto que la chica, quien traía un celular en la mano.

"Espera…" pensó Len.

En cuanto se iban acercando a donde se encontraban los gemelos el corazón de Len se iba acelerando cada vez más, hasta que por fin llegaron frente a ellos.

-Len, ellos son Nero y Neru Akita, el es mi hermano Len-. Los presento Rin con una gran sonrisa.

El muchacho lo saludo con una sonrisa, pero Len no lo noto, estaba concentrado en verla a ella.

La chica levanto la mirada de la pantalla de su celular y miro hacia el chico. Entonces se dio cuenta.

-Es el chico…-. Susurro Neru sorprendida.

-Es la chica…-. Susurro Len en shock.

-De la banana-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y el autobús avanzo hacia la siguiente parada.

* * *

Gomen por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo es que ya empece con las clases. Comenten que les pareció. Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4: RECONOCIENDO

Pues, después de siglos y siglos de no subir un capitulo... aquí les dejo el cuarto. Gracias por comentar :D Esta vez lo hice mas largo para compensar la tardanza. Por favor desfruten.

* * *

CAPITULO 4: RECONOCIENDO

"Oh, vaya todo es tan confuso, pero supongo que tengo suerte, al fin pude conocer su nombre y además nos ha tocado en la misma clase". Pensaba Len.

-Chicos, como saben su compañera Kasane, se fue a fines de semestre a estudiar a Tokio. Así que en su lugar, entrara este chico, es nuevo ya que ha vuelto de América. Su nombre es Len Kagamine, y como notaran es el hermano de una de sus compañeras-. Anuncio el profesor a la clase teniendo a Len, en frente de todos ellos.

-¡Él es mi hermano gemelo!-. Grito Rin poniéndose de pie en su asiento y levantando la mano.

Esto hiso que todas las chicas embobadas por el encanto de Len corrigieran su postura, y que Len soltara una pequeña risa de pena.

-Gracias Srita. Kagamine por esa información-. Dijo con sarcasmo el profesor.

-Hola soy Len Kagamine, es un gusto conocerlos-. Dijo Len haciendo una reverencia.

La rubia de ojos dorados, pretendía no mostrar atención a la presentación del chico, tecleando en su celular amarillo, pero en realidad escuchaba cada palabra de su boca.

El viaje en el autobús había sido del todo incomodo, luego de darse cuenta de quienes eran, ninguno se atrevió a hablar sobre el tema, ya que había mas presentes en el lugar. La platica consistió en lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones, fue sostenida mas por Nero y Rin quienes parloteaban, en cambio Neru y Len, solo respondían incómodamente a las preguntas que les hacían.

-Bien, Sr. Kagamine, puede ocupar el lugar que dejo la Srita. Kasane, al lado de la Srita. Akita y la Srita. Hatsune, por favor, levanten la mano-. Pidió el profesor.

Tanto la rubia como la peli verde alzaron su mano. Entonces Len pudo encontrar un lugar, justo en medio de Neru, y la que se apellidaba Hatsune. Por suerte, estaba detrás de Rin, y al lado de ella estaba el chico que era hermano de Neru.

-Hola-. Le saludo Len a Neru al momento de sentarse, pero esta, solo volteo la cabeza hacia su compañero del otro lado. Lo cual dejo a Len algo decepcionado.

"Igual de obstinada que en el tren". Pensó el chico.

-Eh, no le hagas caso a Akita-san, ella es así con todos. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hatsune Miku. Por favor llámame Miku-. Se presento la compañera que Len tenía del otro lado.

Era una chica delgada, de ojos azules, con un extraño color de cabello verde azulado. Parecía muy amigable, aunque se le acerco más de la cuenta al chico.

-Hola, soy Len-. Sonrió un poco.

-Sí, si lo sé. Te acabas de presentar. Bueno yo soy la delegada de la clase, así que cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites-. Le informo Miku.

-Gracias Miku-chan-. Respondió un poco incomodo.

Mientras tanto Neru volteo a ver a su amigo Dell Honne, él era su mejor amigo desde que ella tenía uso de razón, el hermano de su mejor amiga Haku Yowane. Como podían ver no eran hermanos de sangre, a Haku la adoptaron cuando ella tenía 7 años, así que se decidió que siguiera con su apellido.

-Hey Neru, así que, parece como si ya conocieras al hermano de Rin-chan-. Le comento Dell.

-Por desgracia así es-. Dijo Neru guardando su celular. -¿Recuerdas del tipo que te conté, el que venía conmigo en el viaje de regreso de Tokio-.

-Ah, sí, el chico de la banana ¿no? Espera, no me digas que… ¿Es él?-. Pregunto asombrado.

-Parece que sí. Ambos nos reconocimos en el autobús, y mirarlo bueno, es tan embarazoso-. Murmuro Neru.

-Ya veo, por eso esa actitud que te traes, nunca te gusta mostrar debilidad ante nadie ¿cierto?-. Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Cállate-. Termino Neru.

-Eeeeh, Neru, ¿Qué te parece una pijamada en mi casa?-. Pregunto Rin desde en frente.

-Inesperado, pero ¿Quiénes irían?-. Respondió con otra pregunta Neru.

-Oh veamos, seriamos, tu, yo, Haku, y ¿Qué tal Miku-chan?-. Sugirió Rin.

-¡NO!-. Respondió rápidamente Neru. –Todas menos esa Hatsune-.

-Oh sí, lo había olvidado, tu y ella no se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?-. Dijo Rin.

-No solo eso, se odian-. Complemento Dell, burlándose.

-¿No había dicho que te callaras?-. Le pregunto Neru a su amigo.

-Sí, sí, entiendo-. Respondió Dell.

-Bien entonces, solo nosotras tres. Podrían ir también los chicos, solo que dormirían en otra habitación claro, ¿Qué dices Dell?-. Pregunto Rin.

Dell, solo la miraba pero no contestaba.

-Ah, qué persona más molesta. Ya puedes hablar-. Le dijo Neru a Dell.

-Ok. Yo digo que por mí y mi hermana no hay problema, estaremos ahí-. Dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal ustedes Neru?-. Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Estará tu hermano cierto?-. Pregunto Neru un poco sonrojada, pero fue algo que Rin no noto.

-Etto… bueno es su casa, supongo que sí-. Respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que estaré ahí, y Nero, bueno, deberías preguntarle tú-. Dijo Neru.

-Etto… bueno, Neru, yo no sé, si yo-. Empezaba a tartamudear Rin.

-¿De qué hablan?-. Pregunto alguien de repente.

-Ah, Len, los estoy invitando a una pijamada en nuestra casa ¿Qué te parece?-. Dijo Rin olvidando lo anterior.

-Estupendo, ¿Quiénes irán?-. Pregunto Len mirando a Neru, quien evito su mirada volteando a ver a Rin.

-Pues veamos, irán Neru, Dell, Haku, tal vez Nero y nosotros dos-. Informo la chica.

-Me parece genial-. Contesto Len. –Pero, ¿Quiénes son Dell y Haku?-.

-Ah, es cierto, mira, este chico de aquí es Dell-. Dijo Rin señalando al chico que se sentaba al lado de Neru.

-Que hay-. Dijo aquel muchacho haciendo un saludo con su mano.

-Mucho gusto-. Respondió Len.

-Mi hermana es Haku, va en otra clase, la conocerás esta noche creo-. Dijo Dell.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos ahí-. Termino Rin y prestaron atención al profesor.

Las clases terminaron a las 2 de la tarde. Pero Neru se había quedado hasta tarde en el gimnasio a esperar a Nero. Su hermano jugaba en el equipo de Basquetbol, era el capitán este año. También había un equipo femenil, pero no era del estilo de Neru jugar en un equipo ni pertenecer a nada que fueran actividades escolares.

Ella estaba en las gradas con su celular, acostada. Mensajeando a Haku, le había respondido que si a la invitación de la pijamada, e incluso estaba con Rin en su casa ayudándola a preparar todo. Estaba concentrada en sus mensajes, así que no escucho los pasos que venían hacia ella.

-¿Es que siempre tienes el celular en la mano?-. Se escucho la voz de un chico.

Neru volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos color turquesa muy cerca de ella. Era el hermano de Rin, aquel chico molesto que tanto la irritaba.

-No es de tu incumbencia-. Respondió fríamente Neru.

"De nuevo esa actitud tan hostil" pensó Len. "¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?" esto solo lo llevaba a tener más curiosidad sobre aquella chica.

-Ah, ya te lo he dicho, Akita-san siempre se comporta de esa manera. No es que sea algo especial-. Murmuro la chica que se encontraba al lado de él.

Miku Hatsune. Se podría ser que era la peor enemiga de Neru. Ellas han ido a la misma escuela desde el preescolar. Sus padres se conocían y llevaban muy bien, sin embargo la relación entre ellas nunca fue muy buena. Cuando niñas, Neru era diferente de cómo es ahora, antes le gustaban las cosas femeninas y cursis. Pero desde que algo paso en algún momento de su vida, ella cambio y prefirió cambiar a las muñecas por cosas más masculinas, fue entonces cuando se volvió más apegada a su hermano.

Sus padres, desde ese entonces, siempre la comparaban con la "Adorable Miku" siempre vestida de color rosa, lo cual le daba repugnancia a Neru, le preguntaban "¿Por qué no era tan linda como aquella niña?" le resultaba frustrante que sus padres hablaran tanto de ella. Y así comenzó su odio hacia la que alguna vez, fue su amiga de infancia.

-Con que hablando de mi Hatsune, bien supongo que eso hacen las personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su vida-. Respondió Neru.

Miku ignoro el comentario de la rubia. Len sentía la tensión que había entre estas dos, lo cual le resulto muy incomodo.

-Bien Len, este es el equipo de Basquetbol, famoso en la ciudad por siempre obtener buenos lugares en las competencias. El año pasado obtuvimos el primer lugar a nivel nacional, y un reconocimiento del presidente de Japón-. Informo Miku.

-Es fantástico-. Dijo un Len emocionado.

-Como sabrás, cada año se renueva capitán de equipo, este año se nombro capitán al hermano de Akita-san, quien supongo ya conoces-. Dijo Miku.

-Si-. Contesto Len recordando a aquel chico rubio que iba sentado junto a Neru esta mañana.

-¡Nerooooooo-kuuuuuun!-. Grito Miku desde lo alto de las gradas.

Neru volteo a ver a la peli verde. ¿Qué hacia molestando a su hermano a pleno entrenamiento?

El rubio volteo hacia arriba, dijo algo a sus compañeros de equipo y subió hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Kaichou-. Pregunto con una sonrisa el chico.

-Nero-kun traje a Len-kun porque está buscando un club al cual unirse. Pensé que el basquetbol sería bueno para él, es casi tan alto como tú y jugó en su antigua escuela-. Dijo Miku.

-Bien, me parece perfecto, nos hace falta una persona en el equipo así que si entra el, ya no tendremos que hacer audiciones. Pero primero, tendrás que pasar una prueba ¿está bien Len-kun?-. Pregunto Nero.

-Claro-. Respondió Len.

Al cabo de un momento ambos estaban en la cancha. El objetivo de Len era anotarle una canasta a Nero. Neru volteo a ver la prueba de Len, mas no cambio de posición para mostrar menor interés. Miku se encontraba abajo apoyando a Len. Y los demás integrantes del equipo se sentaron a observar.

Se oyó un silbato. Hasta después de tenerlo en frente de él, Len se dio cuenta que el chico también tenía los ojos dorados, igual que su hermana. Tal vez después de todo si era herencia. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y concentrarse en la prueba.

Movimiento a la derecha, bloqueo. Un salto, rebote de parte de Nero. Una segunda oportunidad para Len. Hacia abajo, un movimiento hacia abajo de Nero.

"Bien, cayó en la trampa" pensó Len.

Un salto arriba y… el balón cae en la red.

Una pequeña multitud exclamo asombrada.

-Siiiiiii-. Grito Miku saltando.

"Vaya, es bueno. Logro encestarle a Nero" Pensó Neru mientras bajaba de las gradas por las escaleras.

-Eres bastante bueno por lo que puedo ver. Bien, eres bienvenido en el equipo-. Dijo Nero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Neru se preguntaba, porque su hermano siempre era tan amable con las personas.

-Puedes empezar desde mañana porque hoy se ha acabado el entrenamiento, ¡Oyeron chicos, nos vemos mañana-. Dijo Nero, gritando en la última parte para los chicos del equipo.

Entonces todos comenzaron a retirarse del gimnasio.

-Felicidades Len-kun-. Dijo Miku mientras abrazaba al chico.

Neru se percato del acto de Miku y solo volteo hacia otra dirección. ¿Le había molestado esa acción acaso? No, debía estar bromeando.

-Bien, los dejo. Tengo que preparar las audiciones para mañana-. Anuncio Miku.

-¿Eh? ¿Van a buscar porristas?-. Pregunto Nero.

-Si-. Contesto Miku. –con la salida de Teto y las del año superior nos quedamos cortas en el equipo. Veras Len-kun, yo soy la capitana del equipo de porristas de esta escuela, además de la delegada de la clase, mas actividades en el club de arte y cocina-. Presumió Miku.

-Vaya Miku-chan, eres impresionante-. Dijo un asombrado Len.

Por alguna razón este comentario molestaba aun más a Neru, quien ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

-Neru-chan, ¿tú no piensas ir a las audiciones de porrista?-. Pregunto Len.

Se oyó una pequeña risa de parte de Nero y un bufido de parte de Miku.

-No, Len-kun, seguro Akita-san carece de esas habilidades, bien no todos podemos destacar en todo-. Comento una constipada Miku.

Esto hizo explotar la ira de Neru. ¿Quién se creía esa pelos de zacate para definir que debía hacer ella con su vida? Pero ella no iba a dejar que eso se quedara así.

-Te equivocas Hatsune. Para tu información yo estaré presente en las audiciones de porristas y les demostrare a todos que yo puedo entrar al equipo-. Dijo Neru.

Esto asombro tanto a Nero como a Miku. Len sonrió ante la determinación de la chica.

-Bien-. Sonrió por lo bajo Miku. –Entonces ahí nos veremos, hasta luego chicos-. Dijo mientras se retiraba del gimnasio a paso veloz.

-¿En verdad…-. Comenzó Nero a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Neru.

-Vamos Nero, es hora de irnos-. Dijo la rubia.

-Bien, nos vemos Len-kun-. Dijo Nero.

-Sí, nos vemos esta noche en mi casa-. Se despidió Len.

Neru y Nero comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida. Mientras Len observaba la larga cabellera de la chica, sostenida por una cola de lado. Era linda aun cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

¿Desde cuándo le comenzó a parecer linda? El no lo recordaba pero así le parecía.

Cuando los hermanos dieron la vuelta en la salida del gimnasio, Len volteo la mirada hacia el techo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que ir a ayudar a su hermana.

-Tal vez, esta noche podamos hablar-. Murmuro Len pensando en aquella rubia de ojos dorados.

Y se dispuso a ir camino a su casa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Mil perdones por tardarme tanto pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Aun asi estoy decidida a terminar este fic cueste lo que cueste, ya que hay muy pocos sobre esta pareja que tanto amo, y mas en español. Así que, por favor comenten que les pareció. ¡Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5: PIJAMA PARTY

Pff después de mucho esperar aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo, atención aquí pondré una nueva pareja, ya verán cual es. Disfruten.

* * *

CAPITULO 5:

La noche al fin había caído en la casa de la familia Kagamine. Ya todo estaba listo para la pijamada que Rin tenía preparada para sus amigos. Haku, la había ayudado con la comida que en si no eran más que chucherías, películas e incluso karaoke habrían en la velada.

La madre de los gemelos se tuvo que ir temprano, ella era enfermera del Hospital General de Gekido Town, y su turno era nocturno, muy conveniente para la pequeña fiesta.

-Bien chicos me marcho. Por favor, pórtense bien y no se duerman tan tarde que mañana hay escuela ¿sí?-. Dijo la madre al salir de la casa.

-No te preocupes mama, estaremos bien-. Respondió Rin con una sonrisa, deseaba que ya empezara.

-Que te vaya bien mamá-. Le deseaba Len.

-Nos vemos mañana-. Se despidió al momento que se alejaba de su hogar.

Ambos se metieron cuando su madre dio vuelta a la esquina en su camioneta. Al fin podrían estar solos y empezar con la pijamada.

Eran las 8 de la noche y todos habían llegado a excepción de Neru y Nero.

-Esos dos… a pesar de que viven tan cerca, siempre están llegando tarde-. Murmuro Rin.

-Si, debí haber pasado por ellos camino aquí-. Dijo Dell.

-Los llamare-. Anuncio Haku, y se fue hacia la cocina, donde Len la siguió. Mientras Haku marcaba Len intento hacerle conversación.

-Entonces, tu eres Haku Yowane, ¿cierto?-. Pregunto Len.

-Si lo soy, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-. Respondió Haku.

-Es que, no te conocí en la escuela. Yo soy el hermano de Rin, me llamo Len-. Dijo el rubio.

-Ah, mucho gusto… esta niña no me contesta-. Dijo Haku colgando y volviendo a llamar.

-¿Eres muy amiga de Neru-chan?-. Pregunto Len.

-Si-. Dijo sonriendo la peliblanca. –Somos mejores amigas-.

Len se quedo intrigado. La chica que tenía en frente de él era muy diferente a aquella rubia. Haku parecía ser una persona de lo más amable y sensata, todo lo contrario a Neru. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que podrían siquiera llevarse bien?

"Neru, ¿Dónde están?" Haku dijo al fin al teléfono, ya que Neru le había contestado.

"Nero… ¿Por qué respondes el teléfono de Neru?"

"¿dormidos?"

"pero es que ¿Cómo pue…"

"Ok, acá los vemos" dijo finalmente colgando.

-Ah, estos dos, nunca cambiaran ¿o sí?-. Dijo suspirando Haku.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-. Pregunto Dell mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Nero fue quien me contesto, dice que se quedaron dormidos, por eso no me contestaban, pero que ya vienen para acá-. Respondió Haku.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo ¿eh?-. Cuestiono Dell con una sonrisa.

Después de unos veinte minutos de espera, los hermanos Akita al fin llegaron a la casa de Rin y Len, donde ya los esperaban.

-Ustedes dos siempre llegando tarde a todo-. Acuso Rin al verlos entrar.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, es que nos hemos quedado dormidos-. Se disculpo Nero.

-Ahh etto… entonces, n-no hay problem-ma-. Los disculpo Rin. Len noto este pequeño tartamudeo en el hablar de su hermana.

"Acaso a Rin le.." pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Si, como sea, empecemos de una vez-. Dijo Neru.

Después de eso todos se pusieron la pijama, las chicas en el cuarto de Rin y los chicos en el de Len.

-Eh… Neru, tu pijama esta hermosa-. Dijo Rin mientras acariciaba la blusa de Neru.

Neru llevaba un pijama de dos partes, una blusita de tirantes y un short pequeño de color amarillo. Llevaba celulares por todos lados y era de un algodón muy suave.

-¿Eso crees?-. Pregunto Neru un poco sonrojada.

-Si, te ves tan kawaii-. Pronuncio Rin.

Rin no llevaba un pijama del todo diferente, eran igual un short y una blusa de tirantes pero en color rosa y con conejitos, y Haku llevaba una blusa de tirantes, con un pantalón de color azul.

-Ah, pero Haku-chan me hace sentir más plana de lo que estoy-. Dijo Rin en un tono deprimido.

-¿Eh? ¿en verdad? Yo no creo que tenga demasiado-. Dijo Haku tocándose.

-Ahhhhh no hagas eso Haku-chan-. Dijo Rin a punto de llorar.

Neru en su mente se lamentaba igual que Rin. Aunque tenía un poco mas de pecho que Rin, ella aun seguía siendo del tipo plana, lo cual, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, le bajaba el autoestima.

-¡Bien, vamos abajo!-. Anuncio Rin mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-Es un poco bipolar ¿no es cierto?-. Le pregunto Haku a Neru sonriendo, al ver como Rin cambio de actitud.

-Si, asi es Rin-chan-. Dijo Neru con un suspiro.

Al bajar los chicos ya estaban ahí. Los tres traían pijamas bastantes similares, una playera y pantalones.

Mientras Neru iba bajando las escaleras, Len la observo, se veía tan linda a su parecer.

-Bien, comencemos, ¿Qué les parece el karaoke?-. Dijo Rin.

En realidad, mas que una pregunta era una afirmación de lo que harían a continuación. Las canciones eran todas de un grupo famoso llamado "Vocaloid", ya que a todos les agradaban.

Comenzaron Rin y Len cantando "Kokoro Kiseki" a dueto. Después Haku canto "Daughter of White", Dell canto "Prisioner" y Nero "Cantarella". La única que faltaba de cantar era Neru, bien, ella no era del tipo de cantar.

-Vamos Neru solo faltas tu-. Le decía Nero.

-Si, Neru, vamos a cantar-. La arrastraba Dell hacia el frente.

-No es que… ah que molestos son-. Dijo Neru guardando su celular. –Yo no soy buena cantando-.

-No lo sabremos si no te escuchamos-. Dijo Rin.

Len al ver que la chica estaba sonrojada quiso ayudarla.

-¿Qué tal si cantamos juntos?-. Pregunto Len.

-¿Eh?-. Dijo Neru, profundizando su sonrojo.

-Si, cantemos… "World is mine" ¿Si?-. Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Yo… etto… como quieras-. Dijo finalmente volteando la mirada a otro lado.

-¡Animo Neru!-. Le apoyo Haku.

Ambos cantaron la canción, cada uno su versión por supuesto. Neru había mentido, por alguna razón a Len le parecía la voz de un ángel, todo lo contrario a lo que había dicho la rubia.

-¡Cantas genial!-. Grito Rin al terminar, mientras tomaba de las manos a Neru y se ponía a saltar a su alrededor.

-Yo no, creo eso-. Respondió Neru sonrojada.

-En verdad cantas hermoso-. Dijo Len.

-Si Ne…-. Pero Nero no pudo completar su frase debido a que sintió algo extraño en su pierna, volteo a ver que era, y se encontró con un pequeño gatito blanco.

-Pero si es Bolita de pelos-. Dijo Rin.

-Neru, mira, es Yuuki-. Le dijo Nero a su hermana, mientras se ponía a la gatita en su regazo y comenzaba a acariciarla.

-Ah… asi que aquí es donde andaba esa gata, bien misterio resuelto, para que ya no te preocupes Nero-. Respondió la rubia.

-¿Ustedes conocen a esta gatita?-. Pregunto Len.

-Si, se ha estado quedando en nuestra casa, desde hace unos días que se perdió y no la encontrábamos.-. Informo Nero.

-Pues justo ayer Len la encontró en su cuarto-. Dijo Rin.

-Si, me lleve una gran sorpresa-. Dijo Len.

-Bien, por lo menos no se perdió, estaba preocupado por ella, y Neru también aunque no lo demuestre-. Comento Nero poniendo en evidencia a su hermana.

-¿Qué dices? Me da igual lo que le pase a esa gata-. En el fondo Neru se alegraba de que el minino estuviera a salvo.

-Ya decía yo que estaba bien cuidada, pero ¿Por qué se abra escapado de su casa?-. Pregunto Len.

-No es como si la tuviéramos como nuestra mascota, ella va y viene cuando se le antoja, solo que ya teníamos tiempo sin verla, es todo-. Dijo Neru.

-¿saben cuantos meses tiene?-. Pregunto Rin.

-No tiene meses, tiene años-. Respondió Nero. –La conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, así que no sabemos su edad, aun así sigue teniendo el aspecto de un gato pequeño-.

-Tal vez es porque es hembra-. Comento Haku.

-Eso no tiene mucho que ver-. Dijo Dell.

-Uhhhhhhh que misterio… y bien ¿Qué les parece ver películas de terror?-. Sugirió Rin haciendo un tono macabro en la pregunta.

-Waa, no lose a mi me dan miedo y…-. Empezó Haku.

-Vamos, no seas miedosa, adelante Rin-. Acepto Dell.

-Entonces, ¡a verla!-. Anuncio Rin.

Los 6 se sentaron en la sala a ver la película llamada "The Dark Game" básicamente se podía resumir en una palabra: SANGRE.

Todos morían en el juego de un pequeño mono diabólico.

Las palomitas estaban ya en el suelo, y Yuuki ya se había ido a dormir al cuarto de Len.

Haku, estaba muerta del miedo aferrada al brazo de su hermano Dell, lo mismo que Rin a su hermano Len.

-Hey Neru, ¿no quieres que te abrace también?-. Se burlaba Nero.

-Ni lo pienses-. Respondió Neru. Ella aparentaba no sentir nada frente a ese tipo de películas, muy falso, decía ella, pero en el fondo tenía miedo también.

Al término de la película, nadie hablaba. Nero fue el primero en levantarse y anunciar que era hora de dormir, ya que el día siguiente tenían que madrugar para ir a la escuela.

-Bien chicas vamos a mi cuarto-. Dijo Rin.

Mientras los muchachos se dirijian al cuarto de Len.

En el cuarto de Rin estaba su cama y dos colchonetas donde dormirían Haku y Neru.

-Hey chicas esa película si dio miedo ¿ah?-. Pregunto Rin.

-No tanto-. Respondió Neru.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no puedes sentir miedo Neru? Yo aun estoy temblando, y más que decía basada en hechos reales… ¿Qué tal si… ahhh-. Grito Haku abrazando a Neru.

-Tranquila Haku, no pasa nada-. La consoló Neru.

-Si Haku-chan, tranquila, además aquí están los chicos ¿no?-. Pregunto Rin nerviosa.

-Ya, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que ya es tarde-. Dijo Neru.

Y así lo hicieron. Haku se durmió abrazada a Neru, pero las dos rubias aun no lograban conciliar el sueño.

-Neru-chan ¿estás despierta?-. Pregunto Rin.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Tienes miedo?-. Respondió Neru en un susurro.

-Bueno, en parte, pero te quería, contar algo-. Dijo Rin.

-Dime-. Le animo Neru.

-Etto… espero no te enojes-. Murmuro Rin.

-Pues entonces dime-.

-Bueno es que… me gusta… a mi me…-

-¿Te gusta Nero verdad?-. Pregunto Neru.

-Aaah, Neru-chan, ¿Cómo lo sabías?-. Pregunto Rin asombrada.

-Te pones nerviosa en su presencia y te sonrojas, es más que obvio Rin-. Respondió Neru.

-Oh vaya, pues si en esas andamos a ti también te gusta mi hermano ¿no es así?-. Pregunto Rin.

Esa pregunta hizo que Neru se pusiera nerviosa y que su cara se tornara color rojo, por suerte estaba oscuro y nadie lo notaria.

-Ppe-peri que est-tas diciendo y-yo no sient-to nada p-por tu hermano-. Respondió Neru tartamudeando.

-Si, Neru-chan solo estaba bromeando no te preocupes, entonces ¿no te molesta que me guste Nero-kun?-. Pregunto Rin.

-No, en absoluto, si quieres puedo hablar con el de ti-. Sugirió Neru ya mas aliviada.

-Ay no, sería tan vergonzoso, bueno solo si tu quieres… ahh-. Bostezo Rin. –Bien Neru-chan, que tengas dulces sueños, hasta mañana-.

-Hasta mañana Rin-. "Al menos no se dio cuenta del todo" pensó Neru.

"Esperare, hasta que me lo digas tu misma" pensó Rin.

La noche avanzo, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Neru escucho pasos en el pasillo.

"¿Qué será? ¿Será acaso… No Neru tranquila, debe ser tu imaginación, vuelve a dormir".

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, más cerca hasta que… algo le tapo la boca, Neru intento gritar pero no podía, no le salía voz de su garganta.

-Shhh, soy yo-. Pronuncio las palabras un chico, espera, era… ¿Len?

"¿Qué hace este idiota a plena madrugada aquí?" se pregunto Neru.

-Quiero que hablemos-. Dijo el rubio como leyendo sus pensamientos. –Pero aquí no, acompáñame-.

El chico le quito la mano de la boca, por suerte Haku ya se había volteado de posición así que pudo levantarse fácilmente y seguirlo.

Len la llevo a una habitación, ahí había solo una cama matrimonial, era la habitación de huéspedes.

-Y bien ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?-. Pregunto Neru.

-¿Tu eres, la chica del otro día no? ¿La que me dejo la banana en el tren?-. Respondió Len con otra pregunta.

-Yo… yo no te deje nada, seguramente se me debió haber caído, y yo no me di cuenta-. Dijo Neru mirando para otro lado. Se había vuelto a sonrojar al recordar aquel día.

-No, yo estoy seguro, que lo hiciste porque te preocupaste por mí-. La acuso Len.

-Eh… tú puedes suponerlo pero no es que así haya sido-. Dijo Neru.

-No, yo lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojos, tú forma de actuar, no es en realidad lo que sientes-. Dijo Len sin pensar en lo que decía.

-No es como si tu… -.

Pero Neru fue callada por Len, el chico poso sus labios con fuerza pero gentilmente sobre los de ella. Al principio Len no sabía que hacía y mucho menos Neru, pero como se fue dando el beso, ambos correspondieron a sus sentimientos, y se hizo cada vez más profundo.

"¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? Es cálida, pero nunca la había sentido antes." Se preguntaba Neru.

Ambos rompieron el beso por falta de aire. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sonrojados. Neru tardo en responder, había sido su primer beso, y había sido robado.

-¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? ¡No puedes ir por ahí robándole besos a las chicas cuando se te dé la gana! ¡BAKAAAAAA!-. Grito Neru mientras salía de la habitación.

Len sonrió por la acción de la chica, era tan tsundere.

Mientras esto pasaba, un pequeño gato blanco los observaba desde la ventana.

* * *

Lo hice mas largo porque me tardo mucho. Espero les haya gustado ahora que le metí el RinXNero, ustedes dicen si se queda o no. GRACIAS por los reviews, me hacen tan feliz. bueno hasta la próxima. Comenten y opinen por favor.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿INTUICIÓN?

Después de miles de días y ya en un nuevo año aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 6: ¿INTUICIÓN?

Un nuevo día alumbro la casa de los Kagamine. Se escuchaba el murmullo de varias personas dentro de la casa, parecía que todos se habían despertado ya después de la velada anterior, y se preparaban para ir a la escuela… o al menos casi todos.

-Ehh… Neru-chan, levántate es hora de ir a la escuela-. Una chica peliblanca movía un tanto bruscamente a la de cabellos dorados que le respondía con un quejido y haciéndose aun mas bolita en su colchoneta.

-¡Vaya! Sí que es difícil de despertar, es peor que Len-. Comento Rin.

-Chicas ¿ya están listas? No tarda en…-. Entrando a la habitación venia el hermano de Neru que quedo mudo al ver a su hermana aun en pijama. –No puede ser, creí que la charla de ayer le había quedado clara-. Dijo tocándose la cara un tanto fastidiado.

-Nero-kun tu hermana no se quiere levantar, ya sé que es cosa de todos los días, pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde-. Comento Haku.

-Lo sé, lo sé… bien Neru no me dejas otra opción si no te quieres levantar-. Dijo mientras se inclinaba y recogía a su hermana llevándola cargando hacia donde estaba el baño.

-Nero, bájame ¡aun quiero seguir durmiendo!-. Renegaba Neru.

-No te bajare, tendré que aplicar el remedio antiguo de cuando éramos niños, si tú no te quieres meter a bañar, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo-. Dijo el hermano.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-. Grito Neru. –Sa…sabes que ya no puedes hacer eso, so-somos más grandes ahora y… y…- tartamudeaba.

-¿Y qué? Aun seguimos siendo hermanos, no es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes-. Murmuro Nero.

-¡Y...ya basta! ¡Está bien! Ya me desperté ¡bájame ahora mismo!-. Gritaba Neru pataleando hasta que Nero se detuvo y la bajo.

-Bien prepárate debemos ir a la escuela-. Le dijo el chico acariciando su cabeza.

-Si, si, como digas ¡que molesto! -. Respondió una Neru enfurruñada dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la ducha. –En 10 minutos estaré lista-. Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Vaya, Neru-chan tiene muy mal humor por las mañanas ¿eh?-. Pregunto Len que había presenciado la escena desde el borde de las escaleras.

-Se podría decir, que es su momento menos favorito del día-. Dijo Nero sonriendo en forma de disculpa por el disturbio.

-Hey Nero-kun… ¿tú no… planeabas meterte con ella a la regadera verdad?-. Pregunto algo conmocionada Rin, algo bizarro había empezado a pasar por su mente.

-No, probablemente Neru me patearía si solo lo intentara en serio, pero en realidad esta técnica la usaba solo de niños, hace mucho tiempo pero ahora siempre funciona para casos de emergencia, para despertarla rápido-. Respondió el chico.

-Y vaya que funciono, es mejor que se dé prisa o nos dejara el autobús-. Comento Dell.

Todos bajaron a tomar el desayuno que les habían preparado los gemelos, habían sido muy buenos anfitriones al haberse despertado más temprano para hacerlo. Pero eso sí, casi todo consistía en alimentos hechos con bananas y mucho jugo de naranja.

-Estuvo delicioso Rin-chan-. Elogio Haku tomándose lo ultimo del zumo.

-Gracias Haku-chan, lo hice con mis propias manos-. Sonrió orgullosa Rin.

-Sí, para ser la primera vez que lo haces no hiciste tanto desastre-. Comento Len con una sonrisa malévola en la boca.

-Uuuurrrrg, ¡cállate Len!-. Grito Rin mientras le lanzaba una naranja a su hermano, quien cayó hacia atrás con todo y su silla.

Todos en la mesa rieron. Pasos se oían bajar del segundo piso, al parecer Neru al fin se había terminado de arreglar.

-Listo, a desayunar-. Anuncio Neru.

-¿Eeeh? ¿De qué hablas? El autobús llegara en seguida debemos irnos ya-. Dijo Dell mientras todos se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Pe… pero mi desa…-. Comenzó Neru.

-Ya, ya comerás algo en la escuela-. Dijo Nero mientras la jalaba hacia la salida.

Al poco tiempo de haber salido de la casa, el autobús paso según las predicciones de Dell, esta vez Neru decidió sentarse con su mejor amigo. Detrás de ellos estaban Haku y Rin, y al final compartían asiento Nero y Len.

-Pff, es tan molesto, justo hoy que amanezco con hambre, no puedo tomar el desayuno, hoy no será un buen día-. Se quejo la ojimiel.

-No deberías quejarte, es tu culpa por quedarte dormida-. Se burlo Dell.

-Ahh, cállate-. Susurro Neru.

Mientras tanto Len y Nero comenzaron una conversación, en si la primera que tenían en privado.

-¿Tu hermana siempre es asi? Digo con Rin teníamos problemas similares, pero nunca en ese extremo-. Empezó Len, quería sacar información de la rubia por parte de su hermano, después de todo quien la podría conocer mejor.

-Si-. Se rio Nero por un momento. –Es algo divertido de ver cuando eres una tercera persona, pero yo que he pasado toda mi vida con ella, te diré que no es algo muy lindo de ver, ella no fue así siempre-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Inquirió el chico Kagamine.

-Veras, es algo difícil de explicar para mi, antes, cuando éramos niños, bien, Neru no se comportaba de la misma forma que ahora. Lo creas o no, ella era una niña adorable a la que cualquier persona querría abrazar, era tierna, dulce, sonriente. Era la niña perfecta para unos padres. Usaba vestidos esponjosos, llevaba su cabello suelto y siempre estaba feliz y de buen humor-. Conto Nero.

-Ya, ¿me estas tomando el pelo?-. Pregunto Len confuso.

-Para nada-. Contesto sonriendo el ojimiel.

-¿Qué es lo que paso, para que cambiara tanto?-. Siguió preguntando Len.

-Realmente no lo sé muy bien, es algo que está confuso en mi mente, pero te contare lo que recuerdo-. Comenzó Nero con sus ojos nublados. –En el tiempo en que éramos niños, paso algo, fue un día de invierno, no te sabría decir exactamente cuándo, pero, era el día en que había empezado a nevar, toda la familia habíamos salido pero Neru, algo paso que se desvió del camino, en ese tiempo ella y yo no éramos del todo buenos hermanos, la quería sí, pero no le daba más importancia. Ella se mantuvo fuera de mi vista no se cuanto tiempo, para cuando regreso mis padres nunca se dieron cuenta que ella se había perdido, pero ella no parecía asustada o algo así. Cuando llego con nosotros empezó a parlotear sobre un chico que había conocido, parecía muy feliz hablando sola, ya que nadie le prestaba mucha atención, ni siquiera yo-.

-¿Un chico?-. Interrumpió Len. -¿Quién era? ¿Dell?-.

-No, en ese tiempo aun no nos conocíamos, ese chico era alguien que yo nunca llegue a conocer, pero te diré que siempre lo tendré en mis pensamientos. A ese chico yo lo aborrezco-. Dijo Nero de pronto enfatizando sus últimas palabras apretando el puño de su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Les hizo algo malo?-. Quiso saber el rubio.

-Como todo lo demás no estoy completamente seguro de eso pero… te seguiré contando. Paso algún tiempo, el invierno llegaba a su fin. Un día cualquiera, Neru salió de casa como acostumbraba últimamente hacerlo, creí que iría a jugar con sus amigas o algo de lo que siempre hacia. Pero ese día fue diferente, Neru no volvió al atardecer como siempre lo hacía, ella en realidad no volvió. Mis padres se preocuparon mucho, y te mentiría si te dijera que yo no me sentía igual, así que todos salimos a buscarla. Al cabo de un buen rato de buscarla, al fin la pude encontrar, estaba debajo de un árbol que estaba cubierto completamente por la nieve, la ultima nevada del año. Neru se encontraba sentada con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, no olvidare la expresión en su rostro, era de total desilusión y sus ojos, ya no tenían ese brillo que recordaba, además lagrimas caían en sus ojos como ríos, realmente fue una escena muy fuerte para mi, nunca olvidare su imagen. En ese momento me pregunte ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo como hermano dejando que lastimaran así a Neru? La recogí y lleve a casa, mas nunca me conto que fue lo que en realidad paso, pero desde ese día prometí que la cuidaría y que nunca dejaría que estuviera en ese estado de nuevo. Y bueno es desde ese entonces que ella se comporta como es ahora, fue difícil pero supongo que sirvió para unirnos más-. Finalizo con una sonrisa el ojimiel.

Len estaba desconcertado, por alguna razón eso le perturbaba mucho.

Llegaron a la escuela y todos se dirigieron a sus clases, siguiendo sus horarios. Pasaron las primeras clases de la mañana, y la hora del almuerzo. Neru caminaba junto a Dell hacia su casillero, cuando se toparon con cierta chica de cabellos verde agua.

-Akita-san qué bueno que te veo- canturreo Miku. –Justo ahora estoy poniendo la hoja de inscripción para la audición de porristas. Aprovecha y anótate-.

Dell no pudo evitar romper a carcajear.

-Cállate-. Esbozo Neru haciendo callar a su amigo.

-¿Realmente te quieres meter al club de porristas? ¿O me estas tomando el pelo?-. Pregunto el chico sin poder evitar soltar unas risitas.

-Oh si, Akita-san proclamo ser asombrosa en la prueba de porristas este año, me muero por verla actuando-. Soltó Miku con una sonrisa burlona mientras se retiraba.

-¿Estas de broma o qué? Sabes que con Miku como capitana no lograrías hacer nada aunque fueras de lo mejor, y eso en un caso abstracto de un universo alterno donde tú puedas hacer porras-. Dijo Dell algo preocupado a su amiga.

-Lo sé, es solo que en ese momento estaba tan enojada que, solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos, realmente no pensé lo que decía-. Contesto la rubia.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?-.

-Realmente no lo sé-. Contesto.

-Hey Neru-chan, Dell, ¿Cuál es su siguiente clase?-. Llego preguntando del otro lado Len.

-Química-. Contesto Dell.

-Ah que aburrido-. Suspiro Neru.

-Que bien yo también voy a esa clase-. Respondió Len sonriente.

-Bien entonces vamos-. Sugirió Dell.

-Si… Oh ¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto Len dirigiéndose a la hoja de inscripción.

"Oh rayos no" Pensó Neru.

-Ah, es la hoja de inscripción para el grupo de porristas, Neru-chan ¿Por qué aun no te has anotado?-. Pregunto.

-Ah… es que… yo no… tengo un lapicero ahora-. Invento Neru de repente.

-Ese no es problema, aquí yo traigo una, te anotare ahora mismo-. Dijo el rubio mientras escribía su nombre en la lista.

AKITA NERU

Se podía leer en la primera línea de participantes.

-Oh genial-. Sonrió Neru falsamente maldiciéndose por no haber inventado una mejor excusa, mientras avanzaban a su siguiente clase.

Al terminar las clases, Neru se dirigió hacia el gimnasio donde su hermano estaba practicando con todo el equipo de basquetbol, se dirigió hacia él y lo saco del entrenamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Nero.

-Necesito que me ayudes-. Contesto un poco sonrojada su hermana.

-¿En qué?-.

-Ya que yo y mi gran bocota hablamos frente a la tal Hatsune esa con lo de la audición a porristas, necesito practicar ya sabes esas cosas como caminar con equilibrio y dar ánimos-. Dijo Neru.

Nero sonrió burlándose.

-Creo que necesitaras un poco más que eso, además yo solo te puedo enseñar a coordinar tus movimientos, necesitas a alguien del mismo equipo para que te ayude, si es que en verdad quieres entrar-.

-No es como si en verdad muera de ganas de entrar a ese equipo de presumidas, lo que quiero es cerrarle la boca a esa Hatsune, para que deje de hablar de mí frente a otras personas-. Dijo sonrojándose aun más al recordar a Len.

-Eh… ¿En verdad te molesta que hablen de ti? ¿O es solo porque fue el chico Kagamine?-.

Eso hizo que la rubia se ruborizara aun más.

-¡Cl…claro que no! No seas idiota Nero, no es como si me importara lo que piense ese tonto chico-. Grito Neru, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban ahí la voltearan a ver. Bien, lo había hecho otra vez, captar la atención de los demás sin ser necesario.

-Bien bien, lo entiendo no tienes porque gritarme. Como sea consigue a alguna chica que te quiera ayudar a practicar y nos vemos aquí al terminar el entrenamiento-. Dijo Nero despidiéndose de su hermana.

"Y ahora, a buscar a alguien que me quiera ayudar… espera, pero que tonta, si Rin es porrista… ella me podrá ayudar" pensó Neru, dirigiéndose apurada a la última clase de la chica que ocupo sus pensamientos, y como por arte de magia la encontró justo antes de salir de su clase.

-Riiiiiiiiiiin-. Grito Neru mientras llegaba hacia la gemela.

-¿Qué pasa Neru?-. Pregunto Rin emocionada.

-Necesito que me ayudes, yo… bien, quiero entrar a la selección de porristas-. Admitió un poco avergonzada.

-WUUJUUUUUUUU-. Grito alegre Rin. – ¡Claro que te ayudare! Me encantara tenerte como compañera en las practicas de porristas ¡será tan divertido!-. Le dijo mientras saltaba alrededor de ella.

-Si bueno, tú y Nero serán mis entrenadores hasta que las audiciones se den-. Comento Neru.

-¿Ne…Nero-kun? ¡Kyaaaa!-. Grito Rin aun mas emocionada. –Claro ¿Cuándo empezamos?-. Pregunto.

-Esta misma tarde, después del entrenamiento de basquetbol-. L e respondió Neru.

-Bien, entonces vamos. Aprovechemos que están entrenando para ver a Nero-kun practicando-. Dijo Rin con estrellitas en los ojos jalándola hacia el gimnasio.

Después de las practicas del equipo, Nero, Neru y Rin se quedaron sentados esperando que los demás se fueran.

Len se acerco a su hermana que estaba en las gradas.

-Rin, me esperaste. ¿Nos vamos ya?-. Pregunto el chico a su hermana.

-Lo siento Len, pero no estoy aquí por ti. Tengo algo importante que hacer así que adelántate y dile a mamá que llegare un poco tarde-. Contesto sonriendo su gemela.

-¿Algo importante que hacer? ¿Puedo quedarme?-.

-¡NOOOOO!-. Grito Neru.

-Es algo privado, lo siento Len-. Sonrió Rin respondiendo al chico que con la cabeza baja salió del gimnasio.

-Ah… supongo que tendré que inventarle una excusa al llegar a casa, no me dejara en paz hasta saber que tramo-. Dijo Rin suspirando.

Después de que todos los miembros del equipo se hubieron marchado del lugar, colocaron una barra de equilibrio en medio del gimnasio.

-Muy bien Neru, primero debes aprender a caminar con equilibrio, de otra manera no podrás hacer nada de lo que una porrista puede hacer ¿No es así Rin?-. Comenzó Nero haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-¡S..Si! el equilibrio es la base de todos nuestros giros y movimientos durante el partido, y sin eso no podrás entrar al equipo-. Aporto Rin.

-Muy bien, he decidido hacerlo así que lo hare-. Dijo Neru subiéndose a la barra.

Tardo alrededor de unos diez minutos intentando ponerse de pie en la barra sin caerse, para su buena suerte habían colocado colchoneta que amortiguaran los golpes.

Después de aproximadamente 18 intentos Neru por fin pudo recorrer la barra sin caerse.

-Creo que lo hice-. Dijo Neru un poco sonriente, no era lo suyo alegrarse por cosas tan pequeñas como esa, pero se sentía feliz por ese paso.

-Sí, estamos empezando bien-. Sonrió Rin.

-Sí creo que podemos pasar a otra…ah…ah aaaah-. Grito Neru al volverse a caer, esta vez cayó de cabeza golpeándose un poco.

-¿Cómo es que eres experta con la katana y no puedes mantener el equilibrio en una barra?-. Pregunto Nero.

-Esto es diferente-. Se quejo su hermana.

-Creo que, este será un largo camino por recorrer-. Suspiro Nero mientras Rin sonreía ante Neru.

-Vaya que si-. Comento Rin.

-Sabía… que este no sería un buen día-. Finalizo Neru lamentándose.

* * *

!Dios de mi vida! Me tarde siglos en terminar este capitulo, y lo hice justo antier a las 3 de la mañana, pero bueno al fin lo subí Se que me tarde demasiado y espero el siguiente no tarde tanto es que... se me fue la inspiración, vinieron las fiestas, la escuela y !PRETEXTOS! Como ven aquí no metí demasiado de la pareja prometo que en el siguiente lo haré .. espero me llegue la inspiración de nuevo. Pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado y si, seguiré subiendo esta historia hasta que termine, aunque me tome años jaja. Bueno Feliz año y nos vemos en la próxima.


	7. CAPITULO 7: PRUEBA INESPERADA

Oh Dios añisimos sin publicar un capitulo, me cuesta mucho ultimamente jaja, como sea, dejo los lamentos para luego y les dejo el siguiente capitulo aqui, lo hice aun mas grande de lo normal para compensar xD a ver que tal...

* * *

CAPITULO 7: PRUEBA INESPERADA.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Neru se había (con la ayuda de Len) inscrito en la prueba para porristas. Todos los días después de clases, se quedaba a entrenar con su hermano y con su amiga Rin en el gimnasio de la escuela, ya que la rubia no era lo que considerábamos una animadora nata.

-No, no, Neru. Esa sonrisa debes de hacerla sincera, la escuela entera recae en esa sonrisa-. Le reprehendía Rin.

-¿Eh? ¿La escuela entera? Pero si solo estamos haciendo porras para el equipo ¿no?-. Pregunto Neru asustada.

-Jaaaaaa. Tal pareciera que fuera así. Pero nuestro trabajo va más allá de eso. Debemos mantener en el público la llama de la esperanza hasta el fin, la euforia debe permanecer en sus corazones no importa que tan mal vayamos, solo así cumpliremos el objetivo de ser una porrista, gane o pierda nuestro equipo-. Recitaba Rin con estrellas en los ojos.

-Eso suena complicado-. Susurro Neru para si misma.

-¡Así se habla Rin! ¡Ese es el espíritu escolar!-. Nero le daba la razón a Rin, mientras esta sonreía encantada.

-Otro loco-. Volvió a susurrar Neru.

Todo este tiempo habían mantenido fuera de escena a Len, a Neru no le hacía ninguna gracia después de lo sucedido aquel día en la casa de los gemelos, y menos el que le haya inscrito en la prueba de porristas, aunque eso era en parte su culpa. Sin embargo, tanto Dell como Haku se enteraron del entrenamiento que tenia la chica Akita, y decidieron ir a verla un viernes, pero para mala o buena suerte de Dell, en cuanto el entro Neru lo arrastro de la oreja fuera del gimnasio, sabia que si lo dejaba quedarse se burlaría de ella.

Haku fue permitida a estar presentes en las tonterías que hacia Neru después de la escuela, pero debido a que ella iba en otro salón, solo algunas veces cuando concordaban sus horarios iba animar a Neru, aunque esta fuera patosa al hacer sus intentos, Haku era como ella, así que podía comprenderla y animarla mejor que nadie.

No faltaba mucho para las pruebas de porristas y Neru no sentía haber progresado mucho en este tiempo, mas sus amigos la animaban, al menos eso trataban.

-Eeeeh Neru, tranquila, aun nos falta una semana más, Miku aplazo las pruebas porque según ella faltaba competencia para las demás, parece que no será muy fácil entrar este año… ah pero por supuesto tú lo lograras no me cabe duda-. Le decía Rin mientras iban saliendo un día de sus prácticas en la escuela.

-Sí, concuerdo con Rin-san, a pesar de que aun no tienes dominado del todo las porras, estoy segura que podrás hacerlo de aquí al sábado, claro Nero-kun esta también ayudándote asi que no tienes nada que temer-. Sonreía Haku tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para animarla.

-Gracias… supongo. Aaah no se por qué demonios tuve que decirle a esa peliverde que entraría al equipo de porristas, conociéndola seguro ni me dejara a entrar a la audición-. Dijo Neru.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que yo soy co-capitana, desde que Teto se fue y dejo a Miku en su lugar las cosas no han ido muy bien, pero aun debe tomar en cuenta lo que digo, además no nos llevamos tan mal-. Dijo la gemela.

-Tsk, todo esto es culpa de tu orgullo ¿lo sabes verdad?-. Le cuestiono Nero.

-Por supuesto que… ¿eres idiota o qué? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara pavonearse delante de L… o-olvidalo, tienes razón-. Respondió Neru sonrosada al darse cuenta que iba a soltar algo que no debía.

-¿Te he escuchado bien? ¿Has estado a punto de decir el nombre de mi herman..-

-¡Ah! Mira Nero que tarde es, ven es hora de irnos, nos vemos después chicas-. Grito Neru mientras agarraba a su hermano y se lo llevaba corriendo, dejando a Rin con la palabra en la boca.

Después de varias cuadras de correr sin parar, al fin se detuvieron.

-A… a mi no me engañas-. Dijo Nero tratando de recuperar el aliento. –Tu… ibas a… decir el nombre del chico Kagamine ¿no?-.

-¿De… de qué demonios hablas?-. Respondía Neru igual de agitada retomando el paso hacia su casa.

-Ya te lo dije, lo he notado. ¿Qué es lo que te traes con ese chico?-.

-Ya te dije que no se de que estás hablando, yo solo, estoy preocupada por la prueba es todo-.

-No es lo que te pregunte Neru-. Dijo un poco enfadado.

-Solo calla Nero, vayamos a casa-.

-¡Pero si… esta como a 5 kilómetros! Es por eso que siempre tomamos el autobús de regreso a casa-. Le casi grito su hermano.

-¿A..ah sí?-. Pregunto Neru parándose en seco.

-Como sea, seguro el autobús ya paso, para colmo te has venido por otra ruta, tendremos que irnos caminando-.

-¡Noo! No me hagas esto, estoy muerta, no puedo caminar más-.

-Anda camina o te llevo arrastrando-.

-¡Llévame arrastrando!-.

-Camina ya. No parecías muy cansada cuando nos pusiste a correr-.

-¿Pooooorqueeeeeee?-. Se lamentaba Neru mientras se ponía en marcha a su hogar.

Después de otra semana más de entrenamiento, Neru había logrado dominar casi todos los pasos que Rin le había enseñado, la mayoría de las veces lograba obtener el equilibrio que Nero le exigía, realmente pensaba en esos dos como unos crueles dictadores, ya que un día se quedaron hasta las 8 de la noche en el gimnasio, solo porque no le salía correctamente derecha la vuelta de carro.

Todo había salido muy bien respecto a lo del entrenamiento, excepto una cosa…

Un paso básico para las porristas: El Split.

Era ya viernes, solo tenía un día para practicar ese estúpido movimiento antes de ir a hacer el ridículo frente a media escuela. Neru se paseaba sobre el jardín de la escuela a la hora del receso, estaba sola, algo no muy común en ella últimamente, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas… con su celular.

Neru texteaba a algunos de sus amigos que tenía en internet, mientras se dirigía a comprar una soda de la máquina expendedora. Depositó la moneda y escogió el refresco, pero nada paso, todo parecía indicar que la habían estafado. Eso no le gusto mucho, ya tenía suficiente con lo que le pasaba en los entrenamientos como para que la suerte le jugara esta broma.

-¡Estúpida maquina! ¡Dame mi refresco! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!-. Le gritaba a la maquina como si esta pudiera oírla, al tiempo que le propinaba una patada, pero no pasaba nada, parecía una burla.

-¡Eeey! Tranquila Neru-chan ¿Qué te pasa?-. Llegaba un tranquilo Len con las manos levantadas por delante de él para no presentar una amenaza.

-¡NO ME LLAMES NERU-CHAN!-. Le grito la chica que tenia frente a él.

-Entonces…-.

-Solo Neru-. Dijo finalmente tranquilizándose al ver el rostro del chico que se notaba intimidado.

-Esta bien-. Recompuso su rostro al dejar los formalismos.- ¿Qué te pasa Neru?-.

-Esta estúpida maquina se trago mi moneda y no me quiere dar mi bebida-. Decía al tiempo que le volvía a propinar otra patada.

El rubio que tenía al lado soltó una risa. Nadie nunca se reía cuando se portaba así, eso hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Siempre explotas así cierto?-. Susurro él aun sonriendo.

-Ah...-.

El chico se aproximo a la máquina expendedora y metió una moneda, selecciono al azar una bebida de las opciones, y se oyó un sonido, y después otro. Ambas latas habían caído. Len las saco de la abertura y le entrego la suya a Neru.

-Gr-gracias-. Murmuro Neru sonrosada al recibir la lata "¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir eso?" pensó para sí misma, mientras la abría y tomaba el primer sorbo.

-Entonces, yo quería platicar contigo, de lo que paso aquella noche. Me quería disculpar-. Soltó Len de repente.

Neru escupió sin querer ante el repentino cambio de tema que hizo Len, ella no quería hablar de eso, era demasiado incomodo. Se sonroso un poco.

-N-no no te preocupes, olvídalo, si mejor eso-. Decía mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos de vuelta a los salones. – ¿S-sabes qué? Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya me han dejado varias veces afuera por llegar tarde, nos vemos-. Termino saliendo corriendo de ese lugar, refugiándose de nuevo en su celular, dejando a un chico desconcertado detrás de ella.

"¿Es que no le gusta hablar de eso? ¿No le gusto? ¿Le incomodo?" Se cuestiono Len en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que huir así?-. Se dijo a si mismo componiendo su cara a una sonrisa. Así era Neru.

Ese día Neru se quedo hasta tarde practicando su Split. Como Rin tenia practica de porristas y estas practicaban en el gimnasio, Neru se tuvo que marchar a su otro escenario, que era una sala de baile que ya nadie utilizaba. Lamentablemente esta no tenia colchones así que si se caía ahí, se golpeaba muy duro, pero la determinación de mostrar que Miku no era mejor que ella la motivaba. Esta vez Neru no estaba acompañada, no le había avisado a Nero que entrenaría, quería hacer esto sola.

Entro y empezó con el calentamiento, después de un rato repaso los pasos que Rin le enseño, todos parecían salirle al menos decente, o eso veía ella en los espejos de la sala. Después se concentro en su debilidad, comenzó a hacer splits, pero para su desgracia solo terminaba lastimándose. Intento varias veces, cayéndose de lado, llegaba casi hasta el suelo, pero aun no podía conseguir hacer la línea recta.

No muy lejos de ahí dos gemelos rubios y una chica de ojos azules salían del gimnasio, Len había sido invitado por Miku a ver la práctica de porristas de ese día, y el estuvo encantado de irlas a ver. Quería investigar a que se estaba metiendo Neru, y al parecer no era algo que quedara muy bien con ella, mas sin embargo esto solo lo hizo cuestionarse como ella se podría desenvolver en algo así. Los tres caminaban camino a la salida del instituto cuando a Len le llego un mensaje de texto.

De: Rin Para: Len

Si quieres ver algo interesante ve al salón de danza del edificio D en la segunda planta. :P!

El rubio chico volteo a ver a su hermana quien guardo su celular y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Etto… Rin, Miku, me tendrán que disculpar pero acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver, nos vemos en la casa Rin, hasta luego Miku-. Se disculpo Len mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Eeeeeh, ¿Qué le pasa a Len-kun? ¿No será una cita verdad?-. Pregunto Miku aterrada.

-¿Quién sabe? Puede que si-. Susurro Rin mientras se iba con una horrorizada Miku a la puerta de la escuela poniendo una maliciosa sonrisa.

Len se apresuro a buscar aquella aula, aunque era nuevo no le tomo mucho tiempo identificar el edificio D (gracias a Dios todos los edificios estaban marcados con su letra) y corrió subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo pero parecía que nade estaba en ese momento en la escuela, siguió avanzando y oyó un gemido. ¿Rin le había jugado una broma? Como sea el chico avanzo mas y mas lentamente, asomándose en cada uno de los salones por los que pasaba, hasta que al mirar en uno encontró a una chica rubia levantándose del suelo.

"¿Neru?" pensó Len. "¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?"

Quiso entrar a preguntarle pero sabía perfectamente que esta terminaría molestándose con el por interrumpirla, mas sin embargo se quedo a observarla. Se quedo durante varias horas mirando sus movimientos, la chica practicaba gimnasia eso era obvio, pero ¿para que?

"¿será que… entrena para la prueba de mañana?" se pregunto.

Después de observarla todo ese tiempo noto que tosa su rutina era perfecta, excepto en la parte final, el paso que quería hacer no le salía, siempre terminaba cayéndose y golpeándose; varias veces el chico quiso entrar a preguntarle si estaba bien pero se contuvo, había algo en la mirada de la chica que no le permitió avanzar: determinación, termino por identificar. No la molestaría, se limitaría a observar.

Después de un tiempo en el que el seguía tan atento como en los primeros minutos, Neru ya estaba bañada en sudor y con una mirada de furia en la cara, intento hacer toda su rutina de nuevo una vez más, pero solo consiguió darse un fuerte porrazo en la cabeza al caer de lado hacia el espejo.

Len ahogo un gemido y otro nuevo intento de ir a ayudarla.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE! Estoy harta de esto, he estado intentándolo durante semanas y este estúpido paso no me sale. ¡Ni que fuera tan importante!-. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, no con el paso en si, por no ser capaz de lograrlo. –Lo dejo por hoy, mañana solo demostrare lo que se hacer-. Murmuro a si misma.

Después de eso inesperadamente tomo su mochila y salió del salón. Len no tuvo mucho tiempo para ocultarse pero lo logro escondiéndose dentro del salón que estaba al lado. La vio caminar y salió después de ella. Luego se encamino a su casa preocupado por la actuación de Neru en la prueba de mañana.

Llego el siguiente dia, era como marcaba en la convocatoria, sábado, asi que muchos alumnos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, asistieron a la prueba de porristas para ver que pobre chica era seleccionada como una de las subordinadas de la diva Hatsune como algunos le llamaban. Aunque ella tenia fama de buena y ejemplar chica, algunos la detestaban porque habían conocido no lo que se dice "lo mejor de ella". Sin embargo todos tenían curiosidad asi que el gimnasio quedo casi lleno de estudiantes, algunos apoyaban a unas, pero la mayoría estaba en un punto neutro de no preferir a ninguna.

Ya todos se encontraban ahí, incluso Neru, quien estaba acompañada de sus amigos, Rin, Haku, Dell, Len y su hermano Nero, también estaba con ellos una amiga porrista de Rin que era muy linda con todos llamada Gumi. Neru tenia puesta su ropa de gimnasia para presentar lo mas cómoda que pudiera la prueba, llevaba también en la playera un papel con un numero grande, que le habían dado para identificarla, al igual que a todas las demás, su numero era el 7. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero aun podía permanecer en calma. Estaban sentados en la parte baja de las gradas, rodeando a su amiga.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, solo da lo mejor de ti-. Le apoyo Gumi.

Neru le dedico una sonrisa.

-Si Neru solo no te caigas-. Le susurro Nero con una sonrisa de burla que hizo que la chica le diera un puntapié en el tobillo.

-Gracias Nero tu siempre apoyándome-. Dijo una irritada Neru.

-Pero ¿Por qué estas peinada asi?-. Le pregunto Dell, ya que la chica tenía el cabello sujetado en dos coletas a los lados en lugar de su típico peinado.

-La estúpida de Hatsune nos exigió a todas las participantes peinarnos asi, como ella. Ya la hare pagar esta humillación de algún modo-. Respondió la chica.

-Mira Neru, son Kaito-sempai y Akaito-sempai-. Le casi grito Rin.

-¿E-eh? ¿A-Akaito Se-sempai?-. Tartamudeo la chica a la vez que volteaba a ver a dos chicos muy parecidos que venían en su dirección. Uno tenia el cabello azulado y el otro rojizo.

-Uuuuh, Neru ¿asi que competiras en la prueba? Lo oímos y quisimos venir a verte-. Le saludo el chico llamado Kaito.

-Kaito-sempai, gracias por venir, si espero poder entrar al equipo-. Dijo un poco sonrosada Neru, pero feliz de que el estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué pasa Akita-san? ¿Nerviosa por la prueba? Aun puedes discernir si es que no te sientes segura-. La voz de Miku resonó atrás de ella.

-No es que te interese Hatsune idiota, pero me siento perfectamente capaz para pasar esta prueba-. Contesto valientemente Neru.

-¿C-como me llamaste, tu Akita…-. Pero Miku no encontró un insulto antes de fijarse en el chico que tenia al lado. –¡K-Kaito-kun, y Akaito-kun también esta aquí! Que sorpresa. ¿Han venido a ver la prueba?-. Pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-Hemos venido a ver a Neru-. Le contesto Akaito.

-Oh genial, todos esperamos una buena demostración de Akita-san ¿no es asi?-. Dijo la peliverde nerviosa.

-Asi es, estoy seguro que lo hara genial-. Kaito le infundo valor a Neru con una sonrisa. -Bueno te estaremos observando, pásenla bien chicos, estaremos alla arriba-. Saludo el peliazul a los demás, mientras ellos le despedían.

-Los acompaño-. Dijo Miku subiendo las escaleras felizmente tras Kaito.

-Te ves muy linda con ese peinado Neru, buena suerte-. Le dijo el chico llamado Akaito mientras le palmeaba la cabeza.

-Gr-gracias A-Akaito sempai, dare lo mejor de mi-. Le respondió la rubia con un sonrojo evidente en su rostro, mientras este le sonreía y subia a la parte superior de las gradas.

Len había visto toda esta escena y por algún motivo le molesto ese sonrojo en Neru.

-Eey Dell, ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?-. Pregunto.

-Ah, son chicos que antes venían a esta escuela, por eso lo de sempai. Ambos son primos, conocieron a Neru cuando entramos en primer año, y Kaito le tomo mucho cariño, nose porque no me lo preguntes. Por consecuencia salian mucho y Akaito también empezó a llevarse con ella justo como Kaito, pero Neru siempre tuvo sentimientos mas fuertes por Akaito, mas nunca le dijo nada, y este pareciera que también quiere algo con ella por si lo notaste-. Dijo esto con un poco de enfado.

-¿Estas celoso?-. Le pregunto Len a Dell con mirada acusadora.

-Hmpf, claro que no, lo que no entiendo es que le ve a Akaito, es exactamente igual que su primo. Pero bueno… ¿y tu?-. Pregunto Dell a Len con la misma mirada. Este se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Eh… no claro que no. Ni siquiera los conozco. Pero parece que a Miku-chan le gusto el otro chico ¿no?-.

-Si, siempre fue asi, otro de los motivos por los que Neru y Miku no se llevan-. Termino Dell.

-Oww actue como tonta frente a Akaito ¿no?-. se decepcionaba Neru.

-Ajajaja, no te preocupes no hiciste nada mal-. La consoló Rin.

-Pero ahora que están aquí no será tan fácil aaaaaah estúpidos nervios-.

De repente se oyo un sonido de soplido en un micrófono.

-Hola, buen dia, bienvenidos a la prueba de porristas de este año. Por favor miembros del jurado pasen a sentarse y candidatas, formen dos filas frente a la mesa de presidio-. Miku llamaba por el micrófono.

-Oh, creo que ya es hora, Gumi-chan y yo estaremos en el jurado, te observaremos desde alla Neru. Buena suerte-. Le dijo Rin mientras se llevaba a Gumi de la mano.

-¡Animo!-. Le grito Haku al tiempo que Neru se dirigía a las otras participantes para unírseles.

El jurado de la prueba consistía en tres personas: la capitana Miku, que se encontraba delante de las chicas a espalda del jurado, la co-capitana Rin, y la entrenadora del equipo Luka Megurine. Las tres tenían frente a ellas botellas y vasos con agua junto a una tabla donde había una lista de las participantes y espacio para sus anotaciones.

-Bien, empezaremos con una pequeña rutina que les enseñaremos las chicas y yo-. Mientras decía esto varias chicas miembros del equipo que estaban sentadas en una parte de las gradas detrás del jurado, se le unian a Miku. –Se las enseñaremos 3 veces, quien logre aprendérsela y hacerla bien, pasara a la siguiente parte, bien, música por favor-.

Y Rin prendió la grabadora de la cual sonaba una canción movida.

Miku y las demás comenzaron a hacer pasos de baile, vueltas y una que otra pirueta. Algunas chicas las siguieron desde la primera vez, pero Neru quien jugaba mucho en su celular juegos de memoria, se concentro en los pasos y en memorizarlos las tres veces que se los demostraron. Despues de la demostración, Miku les pidió que bailaran la coreografia dos veces ellas solas, y asi lo hicieron mientras ella pasaba alrededor de todas, mirándolas y anotando sus errores en la tabla que traia en la mano. Por suerte para Neru no fue difícil memorizar aquellos pasos tan sencillos, el problema era que lo tenia que hacer con "cadencia" como les informaba la capitana cada vez que podía, pero para ella si le era complicado eso ya que nunca supo como "moverse" en la pista de baile, de hecho nunca lo había intentado.

Al terminar de sonar la canción por segunda vez, Miku soplo al silbato que traia colgado del cuello y la música se detuvo.

-¡Bien receso de 10 minutos en lo que elegimos quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda!-. Grito Miku, regresando a la mesa del jurado.

Neru se volvió hacia las gradas a sentarse, delante de Len, Dell y Haku, esta ultima le paso una toalla y una botella de agua.

-Ten, lo hiciste muy bien Neru-. Le decía la peliblanco mientras les entregaba las cosas.

-Gracias, el punto es, si esa loca me dejara pasar-. Le respondió Neru.

Entonces esperaron hasta que Miku las volvió a llamar, todas volvieron al centro del gimnasio y la escucharon atentamente.

-Nombrare los números de las participantes que pasaron a la siguiente ronda, a quienes no nombre, háganme el favor de salir de las filas o me vere en la pena de sacarlas yo misma-. Dijo con una sonrisa. Neru esbozo una mueca de desprecio ante su falsedad. Todas parecían nerviosas y a punto de un colapso.

-Las chicas que pasan son la concursante numero 3, la numero 4, la numero 7, la numero 12, la numero 13, y la numero 17. Felicidades, pasaremos a la siguiente etapa de la prueba-. Anuncio mientras las demás salian de la formación, unas tristes, otras incluso llorando.

¿Era tan genial pertenecer a un estúpido club con esa estúpida capitana? ¿Tanto como para llorar? Estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Neru mientras las veía retirarse.

-Muy bien, sigamos con la etapa individual-. Explicaba Miku. –Pasaran una por una a demostrar una rutina en frente de nosotros, tendrán 3 minutos para hacerla, el tema es, estilo libre, asi que solo den lo mejor de ustedes y muéstrennos que es lo que tienen, numero 3 al frente por favor-.

Dicho esto, una por una pasaron a demostrar sus habilidades frente al jurado, mientras las demás las observaban esperando su turno, al llegar el de Neru, pensaba que lo mas probable es que tal vez tuviera una minima oportunidad, todas eran geniales, pero ninguna había hecho un Split.

Su momento llego, y ella se levanto y dirigió a el jurado su demostración.

Comenzo en un lado de las colchonetas, dando tres vueltas de carro, luego siguió con piruetas sencillas, después subió el nivel a piruetas dobles, tratando de no perder el equlibrio como le habían enseñado. No quedaba mucho tiempo, y sabia que si se quedaba asi, solo seria una chica mas, debía hacer un Split y lo sabia. Se detuvo en seco y respiro profundamente.

"Por favor que salga bien esta vez" pensó la chica.

Realizo de nuevo un giro ahora triple, tomo vuelo, arriba-abajo-arriba y se dejo caer en lo que pareció ser un Split perfecto, logrando el equilibrio que siempre busco en sus entrenamientos.

"¡Si!" pensó "lo logre, pude hacerlo".

Y en cuanto sono el silbato de Miku que anunciaba el término de la rutina de Neru, el gimnasio entero se levanto en ovaciones para ella, todos aplaudían, bueno, una que otra chica se mostraba recelosa a su rutina pero no tomaban importancia. Destacaron sus amigos gritando que era la mejor e incluso Rin y Gumi se levantaron de sus lugares para aplaudirle, aunque tenían prohibido hacer ese tipo de favoritismos.

Neru se levanto y dio una inclinación al jurado, se sentía extrañamente feliz y satisfecha consigo misma, todos sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos.

Len se sintió orgulloso, después de haberla visto practicando tan fuerte el dia anterior, la decepcion que se llevo al no poder hacerlo y ahora la alegría que debería estar sintiendo la rubia lo hacia sentirse de lo mas feliz.

Al levantarse Neru se apoyo en la mesa que tenia frente a ella, donde se encontraba el jurado, y justo en sus narices se encontró con la cara de Miku mirándola estupefacta e incluso molesta, lo cual la enojo y como quien no quiere la cosa dio un manaso al voltearse, que hizo que el vaso de agua que la peliverde tenia en frente se derramara sobre aquella chica.

Se fue hacia su lugar en la grada con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras los demás reian por la mojada que le dio a la capitana del equipo, ocultándose de su mirada furiosa. Mas sin embargo hubo algo que hizo que Miku recuperara su compostura y volviera a sonreir, algo que al parecer se encontró al mirar en la parte de arriba de las gradas. Una vez mitigadas las risas, la siguiente participante se presento.

Al parecer las siguiente participantes en un intento de superarla, trataron de hacer el Split de Neru o perfeccionarlo con piruetas mas complicadas, pero para su desgracia todas tropezaban o se desequilibraban, hubo una que termino cayendo tan feo que se lastimo el cuello al no poder completar un giro. Neru supo en ese momento que lo de las porras era como un deporte extremo.

Cuando terminaron todas su rutina anunciaron otro receso de 10 minutos para anunciar a la nueva integrante del equipo de porristas, la espera parecía eterna mientras Neru recibia apoyo de sus amigos.

-Bien anunciare quienes no son la nueva porrista del equipo: por supuesto queda fuera la numero 7… -. Anuncio Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro volteando a mirar a Neru la cual le devolvía la mirada con rencor. –La numero….-. Pero en ese momento comenzaron varias personas a levantarse de su lugar.

-Eso no es justo-. Grito Kaito.

-Asi es, Neru es la que lo hizo mejor que todas-. Pronuncio Akaito fuerte y claro.

-Si, Neru se merece ese puesto mas que nadie-. Tercio Len levantándose el también. Y comenzó con una gran porra hacia la chica secundado por Dell y Nero que se le unieron.

¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU! ¡NERU!

Gritaban todos los presentes el nombre de la chica mientras se levantaban, esta al ver semejante acto se quedo con la boca abierta, al igual que su rival. Pero los demás parecían sonreírle y apoyarle como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Incluso la entrenadora del equipo le dedico una sonrisa y se adelanto a Miku, entonces con su silbato calló a todo mundo.

-Bien creo que es mas que evidente, la señorita Akita demostró tener una mejor determinación que las otras chicas, quienes se esforzaron muy bien claro esta. Pero al final no lo pudimos evitar, Miku-chan querida-. Entonces alzando su voz anuncio: -Como entrenadora y responsable del equipo de porristas y con el apoyo de la co-capitana del mismo, nombro a Akita Neru-san, como la nueva integrante de porristas de esta audición, les agradecemos su participación-.

Y dicho esto todos rompieron en gritos de alegría. Neru no podía creer lo que estaba contemplando.

¿Todos estaban felices porque ella es la nueva integrante de porristas? ¿Todos? ¿Incluso aunque no conociera a la mitad de la gente que ahí se encontraba?

Todos bajaban a felicitarla y ella solo podía asentir con su sonrojo a flor de piel, entonces de pronto Nero grito: "¡FIESTA ESTA NOCHE EN MI CASA PARA CELEBRAAAAAAR!" Y todos dieron un grito de jubilo saliendo del gimnasio, arrastrando a una desconcertada Neru con ellos y dejando a Miku sola en el gimnasio con cara de estupefacta.

-¿Qué a-acaba de pasar?-. Susurro para si misma la ojiazul mientras los veía salir.

* * *

Y aqui aparece el rival de Len jaja xD o algo así, Akaito me cae genial, pero si, lo pondré de rival amoroso del Kagamine así que no respondo por lo que se me ocurra para este personaje, espero hacer mas rápido el siguiente capitulo, ¿un poco mas romántico?

Como siempre acepto sugerencias y criticas, no sean muy crueles por favor T-T*! xD bueno Gracias por leer...

Nos leemos ;)!


End file.
